


coffee

by seodreaming



Series: the name’s lance ;))) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short One Shot, excuse mistakes please, idk how to tag lol, lance is a klutz, lance is kinda smooth, normal life AU, not edited, shiro appears briefly, they aren’t paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreaming/pseuds/seodreaming
Summary: lance is a klutz and keith happens to be in the right place at the wrong time
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: the name’s lance ;))) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703839
Kudos: 35





	coffee

Lance has a habit of moving his hands around when he talks, especially when he gets excited. Lance tries not to, it is just hard to keep them to his side or in his pockets. One morning he got a little too excited. 

Keith didn’t really places that generally had a lot of people. He tried to stay away until they calmed down, even if that meant not getting coffee until midday or taking his lunch break later to avoid his coworkers or getting to work early to avoid the morning rush of people and cars. From his experience, nothing good happened in crowded places, not that everything went perfectly when there weren’t as many people, it was just a less likely that something would go wrong.   


  


Keith had already had a bad morning, he was up late last night trying to finish a book and because of that, he slept through his alarm. He had never been more than a couple minutes late before so he was sure his boss won’t fire him for being late once, Shiro was pretty chill if you caught him in the right mode. Keith threw his work clothes on, trying to fix his bed head the best he could so he won’t look like a complete mess even though he was one. He filled Red’s food bowl and was out the door when Shiro called. He hesitated to answer it and mentally wished that Shiro was in a good mode.

He cleared his throat before picking up. “Hello,“ 

"Keith, are you coming in today?” Shiro asked sounding a little impatient. 

“Um, yes. I woke up late, I’ll be in soon,” Keith rushed out hoping he won’t get fired. 

The other end was quiet for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, it was only about a minute. “It’s fine, you are always on time and never take sick days. Just come in for a couple hours today and then go home. It’s a slow day, so don’t worry about working so hard, you deserve a break,” Shiro informed him before clearing his throat. “Also management is coming tomorrow and I really need you to not be late,”

Keith gulped. He hated when management came, they just stand and stare at while asking a bunch of questions that don’t really have anything to do with the company. “Okay” Keith forced out. 

“One more favor, can you get me some coffee? Use the company card and get some coffee for the both of us, I need my daily caffeine.”   


Keith nodded before realizing Shiro couldn’t see him, so he just said another okay and hung up. 

He mentally cursed about his morning. He woke up late, got nicely scolded by Shiro, found out management is coming tomorrow, and now he had to go to his least favorite place in the morning, a coffee shop. 

Keith had managed to get to the coffee shop not too far from his work place and cried inside when he saw the amount of people. He put on a poker face and made his way in. As he stood in line he thought about his morning and about how the rest of his day could either go to okay or just plain horrible. 

The line moved quicker than Keith thought but slower than he hoped. After he had ordered and gotten out of the line, it wasn’t too long for their coffee to come out. Keith had the two drinks in his hand carefully trying to adjust his grip so he won’t drop them. 

All of the sudden a hand flies out and hits Kieth’s hand causing hot coffee to slip on his shirt and pants. “LANCE,” Keith heard someone yell ad he quickly put Shiro’s cup down and grabbed a bunch of napkins trying to dry his shirt and pants.

“Oh, dammit. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” The person who had hit Keith excalimed whiling trying to dry Keith’s shirt. The person looked up and they both relaized how close they were. Keith jumped at the proximity and almost fell when the person caught him.

"Haven’t even gotten my name but I see you have already fallen for me,” He said before winking at Keith who’s face turned a bright red when he saw how attractive the stranger was and their current position. He noticed most eyes were on them and he immediately stepped out of the guy’s arms and refused to look him in the eye. 

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Keith mumbled throwing away the napkins that were in his hand. 

“Wait,” The guys said pouting.“I feel bad for causing you to spill your coffee. Let me make it up to you,”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Keith asked surprised. 

“If I was would you say yes?” The guy asked sheepishly.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Keith said in a questioning tone, taking a quick glance at the guy’s eyes. 

They were so full of hope and joy, Keith was shocked. “Really? Then will you go on a coffee date with me so I won’t feel like a horrible person for spilling coffee on you?” The guy asked.

“I don’t know your name,”

“Oh! Duh, Lance Mcclain at your service,”

“Keith Kogane.”

“How about this, I’ll give you my number and you can text me if you want to go on the date, if you don’t contact me then I will know you don’t want to go,” Lance said before grabbing a pen from the counter and scribbling his number and name on a napkin. Lance handed him the napkin and put the pen back where he found it. He gave Keith one last wink before rushing another guy out of the shop with him. 

Keith smiled to himself before pocketing the note and grabbing Shiro’s coffee. He arrived at work and explained what had happened to Shiro who just told him to go home, shower and get rest. Keith did just that and have a huge debate with himself about texting Lance. 

After a couple of pacing, pulling his hair, listing the outcomes that could happen and the negatives and positives, he sent a message to Lance. Lance responded almost immediately and they talked for a little bit, learning more about each other and planning their date. 

* * *


End file.
